Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss is the third Winx Club movie. The movie's title was chosen in a public online poll on the official Winx Club website, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The movie was released on September 4, 2014, in Italy. The English version of the movie was dubbed by Dubbing Brothers. Synopsis The Winx Club are struggling with a terrible mystery that will make your heart beat faster. The archenemies of the Winx Club, the Trix witches, team up with the evil nymph Politea and find out that, to defeat the fairies once and for all and become invincible, it takes very little: a Pearl hidden in the Deep of the Infinite Ocean. As small as powerful, the Pearl of the Depth gives enormous powers to those who possess it. The team of Dark Magic: The Trix, Politea and Tritannus, are almost unbeatable. But none of them have come to terms with the true power of the Winx, the power of Love. Bloom is more determined than ever to get the magic Pearl before her enemies and save prince Sky, captured by the Trix and imprisoned in the Ocean. For the Winx, there is not a minute to waste: how will they stop the plans of their enemies before it is too late. The answer is not simple: with a twist, Politea is preparing to seize power all to herself, betraying allies and polluting the Oceans to regain strength and power. Get ready, the most dangerous mission of the Winx is about to begin. Plot The story begins with the fishes swimming and pollution coming out of the pipe and a barrel of toxic drops while they are going away from it. The Singing Whales, the Devour and the Giant Eel were seen after the fishes. The Trix are in the Infinite Ocean and they later head to the Emperor's Throne. ]] Meanwhile, at Alfea, Stella has trouble in finding her trendy glasses, she finally comes out of her dorm room. The Winx start to laugh as they look at Stella's glasses. Just then, Griselda arrives and reminds them about the welcome for the new freshman fairies. The Winx hurry towards the Alfea's courtyard and give a welcome to the freshmen fairies. They talk about the various talents hidden in a fairy. After the welcome, Bloom along with Kiko goes to her dorm and opens a portal and leaves for Gardenia to spend a whole day with Sky. in the movie.]] In the Infinite Ocean, Icy sits on the Emperor's Throne to gain the ultimate power, but nothing happens. Darcy and Stormy yell at each other for their chance to sit on the Emperor's Throne but suddenly a purple whirling cloud appears, and turns into Politea. She attacks the Trix. and Sky]] Back in Gardenia, Bloom tries to call Sky but he does not pick his phone. Suddenly Sky appears and scares Bloom. After reviving from Politea's last attack, Icy attacks her but nothing happens. Politea tells them that it is useless to sit on the Emperor's Throne because it will only listen to the true emperor, Tritannus. Icy and Politea make a deal, Politea tells them that they need to get him back from the Oblivion. Meanwhile, In Gardenia, Sky and Bloom eat ice creams. A stray dog and Kiko chase Sky and they run to a nearby park. Afterwards, they go for another round of ice cream. In the Infinite Ocean, Politea tells them about the Pearl of the Deep. She tells them to convince Tritannus into getting the Pearl. And to free Tritannus they will need a vital force of a young prince to which Icy says that she knows someone who fits the bill. They decide to fool Tritannus for getting powers and later Politea would help them to activate the Power of the Throne and in return she would become free from the curse. ready to fight.]] Afterwards, the Trix go to Gardenia and attack Bloom and Sky, though without her friends, Bloom still tries to fight with the Trix alone and transforms. Sky also helps her. During the fight, Icy freezes Bloom but she quickly revives herself. Afterwards she hides behind the bushes with Sky, but they accidentally forget Kiko. Icy warns Bloom that she does not want to burn the bunny and she tells them to come out from hiding. She attacks Kiko, but Sky comes in between and takes the attack and falls unconscious. Bloom still tries to fight them but Stormy uses a spell and makes a tree fall on Bloom making her fall unconscious. The Trix capture Sky and take him to the Infinite Ocean, where they tie him to the Emperor's Throne. The Trix and Politea cast a spell and Tritannus appears in front of them, unconscious. They also make a new trident for him. Afterwards, Politea leaves and tells them that Tritannus might know where the pearl is hidden and she warns them not to tell Tritannus anything about her. After Tritannus gains his consciousness, he forgets many things about himself, but with Icy's help he remembers everything and tells them about the Pearl of the Deep and who has hidden it, Omnia. Tritannus sits on the Throne, and gains his powers and seals all the gateways to enter or exit the Infinite Ocean and then they head towards Omnia's cave. At Alfea, Bloom regains her consciousness. Flora tells her that something is going wrong in the Infinite Ocean and Stella asks Bloom where is Sky to which she answers that Sky has been kidnapped by the Trix and they took him to the Infinite Ocean. She tells them that they have to hurry to the Infinite Ocean to save Sky. But to their dismay, they receive a message from Omnia and the Selkies, saying that Tritannus has sealed all the gateways to enter the Infinite Ocean. But, Faragonda says that they might not have sealed one gateway, the Oblivion. But she warns them that this dimension is very dangerous and they have very little chances of coming back from that dimension. The Winx decide to go through the Oblivion portal and they transform. & the Selkies.]] Bloom wakes up in an empty room, and a dark illusion of herself appears and tells her that she has abandoned Sky, but Bloom realizes that she was in the Oblivion, she quickly wakes Stella, afterwards both of them wakes the rest. And they try to break free from the Oblivion with a convergence. Meanwhile, Tritannus and the Trix succeed in making Omnia into revealing where she had hidden the Pearl, The Coral Barrier. The Winx break free from the Oblivion and hurry towards the Emperor's Throne. There, they find Politea and try to fight with her, but she is too strong for them. Soon, Sky gains consciousness and tells them to go to Omnia, but Politea summons the Mutants. The Winx fight the mutants but Politea could not follow them as she was bound to the Throne. They head towards Omnia, who tells them where the Pearl was hidden in the Coral Barrier. She tells them that Tritannus and the Trix had already gone there. Convergence with the pearl.]] try to attack Politea.]] The Trix and Tritannus head towards the Pearl, and the Winx follow them. But Tritannus grabs the pearl and leaves the Winx there and closes almost every way to escape from. But the girls escape from an underground tunnel and hurry back to the throne. There Politea finally appears in front of Tritannus and snatches the Pearl from him and sits on the Throne, Icy stops her and reminds her of the deal, to which she laughs and says she just fooled them. The Trix try to fight her. Meanwhile, Sky breaks free from the Throne, but instantly falls on the ocean floor, because of the spell put on him. Politea hypnotizes the Trix, Tritannus and the mutants and orders them to attack the Winx. Omnia also joins the battle and fights the mutants. Meanwhile Serena snatches the pearl from Politea's hand and gives it to Bloom. Then, Bloom uses it in a convergence spell with the Winx. Later, Omnia uses the pearl to heal Sky. & Sky kiss.]] Later at Alfea, Sky wakes up and asks what happen to the Trix and Tritannus. Bloom says that the Trix fled and Tritannus is once again banished to the Oblivion and the pearl is back to where it should be. Then, Bloom and Sky kiss. Kiko comes and gives an ice cream to .]] Sky and he says he is dying for an ice cream and everybody laughs. The movie finishes with the Winx, Trix, Tritannus, Mutants, Selkies, Omnia and the others dancing at Alfea, the Gardenia streets, Gardenia's park and in the Infinite Ocean. Spells Used *Diamond of Light - Used by Stella against the mutants. *Virtual Protection - Used by Tecna twice, first against the mutant, then to defend herself. *Nature's Kick - Used by Flora against the mutants. *Lotus Flower - Used by Flora against the mutants. *Voice of Sirenix - Used by Musa against the mutants, but failed. *Percussive Hit - Used by Musa against Darcy. *Lava Jab - Used by Bloom twice, first against Darcy, then against Icy. *Dancing Flames - Used by Bloom to defend herself. *Blizzard - Used by Icy in a convergence with Dark Spell and Lightning Bolt to recreate Tritannus' trident. *Ice Vortex - Used by Icy against Politea, but failed. *Dark Spell - Used by the Trix in a convergence with Blizzard and Lightning Bolt to recreate Tritannus' trident. *Dark Lightning - Used by Darcy against Omnia, but failed. *Shadow Tentacles - Used by Darcy against Sky, but failed. *Lightning Bolt - Used by the Trix in a convergence with Dark Spell and Blizzard to recreate Tritannus' trident. Soundtrack The soundtracks of the movie are Winx Club: The Mistery of the Abyss and Winx Club - Il Mistero Deli Abissi, which are incomplete as they both feature only three songs out of six. Feeling Fine, Like a Star and Winx Club: We Are Back are the three songs missing. Italian - English #Noi siamo Winx - We All Are Winx #Luce immensa - Magic All Around #Potere Sirenix - The Magic of Sirenix Distribution The movie was distribution by many recent event by the Giffioni Film Festival and the Venice Film Festival. There were a couple mall event to promote this which are in Polish and Italian malls. They also release a trailer during the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. Also, there were a few Best of video from different category uploaded onto Youtube uploaded onto a few global Winx Club channel. Reception and Criticism Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss placed third in the box office with €751,168 ($972,000). It was beaten by The Fault in Our Stars (€1,697,936; $2.2 mil) and The Expendables 3 (€1,530,618; $1.98 mil), both of which also debuted in Italy the same weekend. Creator's Message An interview with Iginio Straffi, creator of Winx Club on July 2, 2014, said: Straffi brings out the importance of this movie due to its educational message regarding the environmental care. The film puts an end to the Season 5 plot,' in which an oil spill transformed Prince Tritannus into a monster. The Winx then fought to re-establish the balance in the Infinite Ocean by defeating Tritannus and his new allies, the Trix. While this might sound like a dark, heavy plot, it is actually light, with plenty of comic situations. The aim of this movie is to teach viewers about the importance of environmental care, while keeping a smile on their faces. The technology used to animate this movie is also different from the first two. It had to be adapted so it could 'match underwater as well, so that the characters look more human. Straffi has also admitted movement as realistically as possible. The facial expressions have been improved: the animation is considerably better than the one made for Not Born To Be Gladiators, in which facial expressions have been exaggerated. They have put more work into this movie, since the Winx are much like the crown jewels of the company and Straffi refuses to change their faces in such way that the fans wouldn't be able to recognize them. Songs *Like a Star *Magic All Around *Feeling Fine *The Magic of Sirenix *We All Are Winx Script *Cinélume Trivia *The movie's title was chosen in an online public poll on the Official Italian Winx Club website in 2013, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The options were: **''Missione Sirenix'' (Mission Sirenix) **''Missione Oceano Infinito'' (Mission Infinite Ocean) **''La Magia Degli Abissi'' (The Magic of the Depths/Abyss) **''Il Mistero Degli Abissi'' (The Mystery of the Depths/Abyss) *The movie takes place between events of Season 5 and Season 6 despite the fact that the Winx are shown in their Season 6 casual outfits in the movie. *In the 3rd movie's poster, the Winx have their Sirenix wings in different detail, although they still have their same original ones in the movie. *The English version of the trailer was released at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. It was dubbed by Dubbing Brothers. *Despite the English dub being licensed by Dubbing Brothers, Aisha is not referred to as Layla. *The movie is distributed by 01 Distribution which has been the company that released the 2 other Winx Club movies. *In the Italian version of the movie's dubbing, it has the cast listed after a few slides but in the Dubbing Brothers version, it does not list the cast in the ending credits. *Flora and Musa's transformations are slightly different than in Season 5 as the color of Flora's face and the backgrounds were a little bit more darker. **The transformation also include Bloom spinning inside a ball made out of fire. *Many scenes from Season 5 were used in this movie with a more darker lighting effects. *In the English dub, Stella says a line when Alfea is zoomed in but in the Italian dub of the movie, she says nothing. *In both of the English and Italian trailer, two lines that was spoken by Musa and Tecna was not included in the movie. *This movie was later removed from Netflix in the US. *Currently, this is the only movie where the transformation theme song doesn't have a remake nor a different version of the song being used in the movie. *The Trix’s choreography resembles that of a dance scene in Charlie's Angels. *This is the first movie where the name was chosen online. Mistakes *In the English dub: **When the Winx transform, Bloom says: "Magic Winx, Sirenix" in the Italian version. However, that line is not included in the English dub. **When Stella was doing her ending pose, Musa says her name and power. **There were a few extra lines which were not added to the Italian version. *In both dubs, there were two missing lines which Tecna & Musa say at the ending. *In a few scenes, Politea's eyes are black instead of red. *In one scene, when Bloom and Aisha release their attack to Tritannus, the scene from "The Emperor's Throne" where Bloom, Stella and Aisha use attack spells against Tritannus was used even though Stella did not use her spell. 014d.jpg|Politea's eyes are black instead of red. Vlcsnap-2013-02-18-11h20m38s225.png|Reused scene from The Emperor's Throne; Stella's spell is seen even though she did not use her spell. Quotes Trailers Category:Movies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Rai Dub Category:Dubbing Brothers